Lip Service
by diamonddragonfly
Summary: Just a bit more fun for our favourite characters.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one, but I really wish I did.

Authors note: I hope this doesn't ramble too much but bear with me, I did write it at four in the morning and anyone's sense of humour is a bit warped at that time of the day. I don't have a beta yet either as I'm new at this, so please don't be too cruel.

LIP SERVICE.

Abby looked over the three men lined up in front of her. None of them could keep still, uncertainty and apprehension clearly visible in their posture and on their faces.

Turning to her desk, she grabbed one of the lip glosses laid out in a row and applied a good covering to her lips before turning and moving to stand in front of the first in line.

"Now this experiment is to determine if the flavour of the lip gloss can cover up the taste of an additive. There was poison in the victims system and I'm going to find out how it got there. Actually I'm pretty sure how it got there, but I need proof. That's where you guys come in and I want to thankyou all for being so co-operative" she told them.

All three faces had paled when she said the words poison and lip gloss.

"Um, Abby do we really have to do this?" Tony asked, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Yes Tony you do" she stated firmly.

Stepping up to McGee who was the first in line, she smiled brightly at him.

"Pucker up Timmy."

"Abby I don't think this is an app……" his words were cut off as Abby took advantage of the moment his lips puckered for the word and kissed him. It wasn't just a quick peck, she had to make sure he got a taste of the lip gloss, but he pulled back pretty quickly anyway.

"Damn! McGee, that really wasn't long enough" she told him.

"Sorry Abby, I just…..this doesn't…..you know….seem right" he stammered.

"I thought you liked kissing me McGee, at least you used to." Abby gave him a long look that turned his face bright red and caused a loud chuckle from Tony until he realised he was next.

Abby wiped the gloss off her lips and applied some more.

"I can't do this Abby" Tony began. "It doesn't feel right. I can't kiss you"

"Why not Tony?" she asked, pursing her lips together. "Am I not attractive enough for you? Don't you like me? Don't….."

Tony cut her off quickly, earning himself a glare from her and a snigger from the third member of the trio.

"It's not that Abby….." he got no further; he knew it was pointless, so he puckered up.

Abby gave him a kiss that lasted a bit longer than McGee's and Tony just stood there, his face going beet red.

Removing her lips from his, Abby gave him a pointed look and frowned.

"Well I don't know what all those women see in you Tony coz it sure isn't your kissing prowess" she told him, laughing at his groan and the look on his face.

Again she wiped off the gloss and applied some more before stepping up to the last man in the line, giving him a smile as she did so.

"Well I sure hope you do a better job than either of them" she told him, looking him in the eyes.

"I'll try my best" he replied smiling back at her.

"Ok then, pucker up."

She advanced on him and kissed him. This time she felt him kiss her back. He ran his tongue along her lips and gently nipped at the bottom one, seeking entry. She responded by opening her mouth and running her tongue over his lips and as their tongues clashed the kiss deepened.

Tony and McGee gaped at the pair, they had not expected him to let her kiss him at all, but here they were in a full lip lock and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

Eventually they had to come up for air, but they didn't let go of one another until their breathing retuned to normal.

"Wow!" was all Abby could get out at first, earning herself a smug grin from him.

Abby turned to Tony and McGee, grinning from ear to ear.

"See! That was what I needed" she told them. "How are you supposed to get a dose of poison if you kiss like a fish? I bet he's the only one that could taste the lip gloss."

"Yep! Raspberries," he told the two men who were still gaping at him as if he had suddenly grown two heads.

"Ahm….boss….is there something you want to tell us? I mean that was some kiss. I mean not that I've seen you kiss anyone before….I mean….I'm sure that's…..actually I think I'll just shut up now." Tony stopped speaking and waited for the head smack. He didn't have to wait long.

"Shutting up is good DiNozzo. Why don't you and McGee there head back upstairs now? I think Abby has finished with you." Gibbs glowered at him. He waited for them to move.

"Now DiNozzo!" he barked.

Tony turned and left quickly with McGee close on his heels. Gibbs and Abby could hear them muttering to each other as they left the lab.

Smiling, Gibbs turned to Abby.

"You got enough info Abbs or do you need to repeat the experiment?" he asked her.

"Oh I think I'll have to repeat it Gibbs, over and over again" she was smiling too.

"Then I think we should get started." He said softly as he leaned in and captured her lips again.

THE END


End file.
